Grammar icon carlota Wiki
Grammar project icon In this wiki I would make a description about what an icon is,and research using both outside and inner class sources. Introduction To understand this Wiki, you will have to do close reading, well, if you want to understand it, that is. Have you ever written a love letter to someone? If you did, did you write I <3 you or I love you? If you wrote I <3 you, then you already know something of what I’m going to talk bout. I am going to talk about the heart icon. The heart icon represents strong feelings, particularly love, among people. An icon, as you might know, is any image used to represent a person, place, thing or idea. The heart icon is used to represent both a thing and an idea. The heart icon would not be a pictorial icon. In Understanding Comics, Scott McCloud said, "They are images designed to actually resemble their subjects." In science the heart icon does not resemble the heart that is inside your body. It would be a non-pictorial icon, like McCloud said, "In the non pictorial icons their appearance doesn't affect their meaning. They represent invisible ideas." The heart icon is well known to represent the concept of love. Love is an invisible idea so the appearance does not affect the meaning of the icon. The heart symbol is a signifier, a sign that expresses ideas, which people developed. History,Etymology,and Usage One possible origin of the heart icon was early European hunters, who lived before the last Ice Age, used it. People think that those hunters used the heart symbol to symbolize a vital organ that gave life by pumping blood through the veins. Later on people started to think that the heart was the place where all emotions and feelings took place. They thought this because they knew that when a person was nervous, excited or upset their heart would start to beat faster. At that time, science was not as advanced as it is now so people still didn't know the functions of the heart, and how important they were. The heart icon passed from being an icon that only represented the feeling of love (even though it is still used with that meaning this day) to a symbol that gets applied to sets of playing cards. These cards were first developed in China around the 9th century. The article “When Did We Become Mentally Modern” said: "Symbols play a much larger role in our lives." Everything that we use symbolizes something. In the cards the heart icon would mean the different degree on the feeling of love. People who want to express their feelings to a person use the heart icon. The meaning that this people assign to it, as you might have guessed, is the meaning of love. The people who play cards use the heart icon in their deck of cards. Really, it all depends what key concept the person sees in the heart. Key Concepts One of the many key concepts that the heart symbol contains is the concept of love. This concept is the one that almost all people use when they think about the heart icon. When you are in love your heart beats faster and you feel that your chest is really warm. Another concept that it addresses is the concept of the heart. The concept of the heart is the same thing as the concept of love because both of them relate. Like when you see the person that you like or when you are nervous, your heart might skip a beat or it might start to beat faster. Another concept of this icon is the playing cards. Each figure of this game has its own meaning. When you see the King of Hearts in the cards what do you think? Well, the King of Hearts is sometimes thought to be the “suicide king” because it looks like he is sticking his own sword to his head. The King of Hearts has a higher rank than the Queen. The heart icon also relates to Valentine’s Day because Valentine's Day is a day when people express their love and a day when everything is hearts and flowers. In some books you might find that love is one of the main problems. In other books, love would not be the main problem but you would still be able to find it there like in The Last Olympian. The concept of love is also used in a lot of songs. One example of this type of songs would be “Heart Vacancy” from The Wanted . My heart symbol in Fiction One piece of fictional literature that uses the heart icon is called, Totally Crushed. In this book, the author uses the heart symbol as the meaning of love. She uses Valentine's Day as the day when everyone must wear red, white or hearts on their clothes. Annabel, the main character, has a weakness and that is Valentine's Day. Her friend Phoebe calls her. "Now look at yourself in the mirror. How many hearts do you see?" asked Phoebe. There were too many hearts to count, so Phoebe tells Annabel to take off something. They say that big hearts repels boys, so that if she does not want to repel boys she should take off something. Annabel decides to take off her socks, headband, shirt and skirt. Another fictional example of my icon is the movie called, Alice in Wonderland. Here they have a queen called The Queen of Hearts. The soldiers that serve her are game cards. They obey her in all the things that she asks of them. When Alice comes to the palace, she helps the clover card soldiers paint white roses red. When the Queen comes, she notices that the roses are painted so she gets mad and starts asking who did it. When they find out who it was she says, "Off with their heads.“ The heart soldiers come and take the three clover soldiers away. The Queen plays a game with Alice that is called Cricket. Instead of using poles they use flamingoes. If you would like to watch a clip from Alice in Wonderland, go to Resources and External Links and there you would find the video. Now books about my icon in non-fiction are kind of hard to find, but not impossible. My heart symbol in non-fiction A book that I found for non-fiction is called, Heart: A Personal Journey Through its Myths and Meanings. Gail Godwin wrote this book. For her to develop this book she had to do a lot of thinking or as you might understand better she had to connect and organize experiences, memories, logic, reason, ETC to create a meaning. This book talks about the myths and meanings of the heart. It is like a journal that this author created. It starts from the day when her manager proposed the author to write a book that talked about the heart in all ways and she says, "...Written from the writers heart, whoever you get to write it..." She said this because she didn't want to write a book that talked about the heart myths and meanings, but then she decides that he would do it and so with that he starts her journey. She wrote what she researched and her opinions about her topic and about the book. Conclusion In my opinion I think that the heart icon is usually a cute way to express your feelings to someone. I think this because if you write on a piece of paper "I <3 you" the person would actually understand. They would understand and you wouldn't even need to say a word. When I asked one of my peers, Nicole, what she thought about the heart icon she said," I think that the heart icon is a very sweet icon because it represents love." After asking different people from the High School I decided to ask the elementary students. I asked Ashley Reyes from sixth grade what she thought about my icon and she answered, "I think it means love and marriage." When I asked her why she said marriage, she only smiled and looked away, but her friend Ariel, also from sixth grade, answered instead of her: "Because she wants to marry someone." Ashley got a little bit pink and she asked Ariel why she had said that. This was the last thing I heard from their conversation because the bell to start school had just rang, so if I didn't want to be late I had to hurry. Oh by the way if you want to see the video of “Heart Vacancy” that I mentioned on the key concepts just click here . Bibliography and External Links http://ask.yahoo.com/20010214.html http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Playing_card http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Transformation_playing_card "When Did We Become Mentally Modern" Understanding Comics by Scott McCloud click here to return to the main page Category:Browse